Another Freak
"Another Freak" is the 11th episode of the third season of Young Justice, and the 57th of the overall series. It debuted on January 25, 2019 on DC Universe, along with the 10th, 12th and 13th episodes, "Exceptional Human Beings", "Nightmare Monkeys" and "True Heroes". Logline It’s the first day of school for Violet Harper and Forager (Jason Spisak). And the last day for a different freak... Synopsis Silas Stone is working at STAR Labs when his son Victor shows up. Victor accuses his father of caring more about his work than for his performance in football and academics, but Silas replies that there are things in the world bigger than him. Silas refuses to talk to Victor as long as he's shouting, so Victor tells his father to forget it. As Victor departs, the electrical cord attached to a Reach device comes loose, setting off an explosion. Brion Markov is staring at his smartphone and Forager wonders why, but Brion refuses to discuss why. Artemis Crock and Violet Harper arrive and Violet is excited about her first day of school. Artemis gives Forager a glamour charm that makes him look like a human and Violet tells him that his "human name" will be Fred Bugg. Violet and Fred depart with Megan Morse and Lucas Carr for Happy Harbor High School. Back at STAR Labs, security guards and other scientists find that Silas Stone is unharmed, but Victor is trapped underneath debris. When they remove the debris, they find Victor is mortally wounded. Allen Phaedon tells Silas that Victor wouldn't survive long enough to get to a hospital, so Silas retrieves the Fatherbox, insisting it can be used to heal his son. He disregards the warnings of Sarah Charles and places the Fatherbox on his son. The Fatherbox generates energy and collects debris from the Reach device, encasing Victor. At Happy Harbor High School, Violet and Fred are introduced in Lenore Parris's classroom and take seats toward the back. Harper Row arrives late to class and sits across the aisle from Violet and Fred. She quickly takes a liking to the two. At STAR Labs, the scientists are monitoring Victor Stone. Allen Phaedon believes he's dead, but the Reach device, integrated with the Fatherbox, glows and Victor's vitals are restored. Conner Kent takes a motorbike he restored out for a test run, leaving Brion Markov alone. Brion slips away and tries to use the Zeta-Tube to locate his sister, but is locked out and Dick Grayson arrives. Dick informs Brion that Tara Markov is no longer at Santa Prisca and her new location is undetermined. Brion accuses Dick of his delays costing them the chance to find Tara, but Dick says it's more complicated than that. The two get into a brief altercation and Brion complains about everyone preaching patience. Dick observes that Brion has been on his smartphone, focusing too much on Markovia, and asks if he's a man looking back at what he lost or looking forward to what he might become. The Reach device opens, revealing that Victor Stone has been transformed into a cybernetic individual. Violet and Fred go outside for lunch, unsure why they can't find any students who want to sit with them. Harper Row, who is sitting in the bleachers at the football field, spots them and invites them to join her. Violet remarks that she feels sick. Victor is angry at his father for what he did to him and the energies from the Fatherbox cause him to turn on the scientists and security guards. At Happy Harbor High School, Harper and Fred are headed back inside, but Fred notices Violet is not with them. He finds her underneath the bleachers and she still feels sick. She emits an indigo glow and is able to generate a Boom tube. Violet enters the tube, leaving Fred behind. The boom tube transports Violet to STAR Labs, where she discovers Victor. Victor, still under the influence of the Fatherbox, attacks and Halo uses her auras to hold him off. She feels sick again, then generates a purple aura and chants. She believes she has "cleansed" Victor and Victor indicates he feels better. Halo is about to depart and Victor asks if she can help him get the cybernetic tech removed from him. Halo isn't sure but Victor pleads with her. Silas objects, saying he should stay with him so they can figure things out, but Victor accuses his father of turning him into a freak and ruining his future. Silas feels guilt as Halo says she's a freak, but that it's a good thing. Victor asks to go with Halo and she generates a boom tube, as Silas pleads to his son to let him help. Victor refuses saying his he fears that his resentment would make him hurt his pleading father though ensures he knows that the anger he feels is his own. He followed Violet through the boom tube, as Silas tries to run after his son but is too late and the teens depart, leaving Silas to bemoan his act. The two arrive at Happy Harbor High School, where Megan and Fred are waiting. Megan asks about Victor and Violet calls him "just another freak." Victor walks onto the football field and stares at his cybernetic hand. Dick Grayson and Brion Markov are at the beach. Brion gets a notice on his smartphone about his brother, but disregards it. Dick asks if Brion is okay, and Brion says, moving forward, he thinks he will be. Title Several characters are portrayed or labelled as "freaks". Violet and Fred try to pass as teenagers at school, but their odd behavior and social skills make the other teens regard them as "freaks". Forager even wonders if he is indeed a freak, both figuratively and literally. Harper Row is also a quintessential teen outcast, who are often labelled as "freaks" by high school cliques. And finally, Victor becomes a cyborg and calls himself a "freak", thus being closer to the literal meaning of the word, which refers to an individual with an unusual physical abnormality. When Megan asks Violet who Victor is, she says "just another freak". Cast and characters |- | class="VA" | Troy Baker | colspan="2" | Brion Markov/Geo-Force |- | class="VA" | Jeff Bennett | colspan="2" | Casey Klebba |- | class="VA" rowspan="2" | Zehra Fazal | colspan="2" | Violet Harper |- | Harper Row | |- | class="VA" rowspan="2" | Stephanie Lemelin | colspan="2" | Artemis Crock |- | colspan="2" | Computer |- | class="VA" | Jesse McCartney | colspan="2" | Dick Grayson |- | class="VA" | Danica McKellar | colspan="2" | Megan Morse |- | class="VA" rowspan="2" | Nolan North | colspan="2" | Conner Kent |- | Allen Phaedon | |- | class="VA" rowspan="2" | Beth Payne | Sarah Charles | |- | Lenore Parris | |- | class="VA" | Khary Payton | colspan="2" | Silas Stone |- | class="VA" rowspan="2" | Zeno Robinson | colspan="2" | Victor Stone/Fatherbox |- | Dale Gunn | |- | class="VA" rowspan="2" | Jason Spisak | colspan="2" | Fred Bugg/Forager |- | Eddie Corliss | |- ! colspan="3" | Non-speaking roles |- | colspan="3" | Bio-Ship |- | colspan="3" | Gregor Markov |- | colspan="3" | Lucas Carr |- Continuity * Victor Stone berates his father for missing his football game, while the latter continues to investigate a Fatherbox. These events refer directly to the previous episode, "Exceptional Human Beings". Victor also mentions four football scouts that tried to entice him to enroll in their universities. We've seen one in the end of that episode. * The apparatus that exploded was the same one stolen by Shade in "Triptych". This accident was foreshadowed both that episode and in "Exceptional Human Beings", where the device was seen crackling electricity. * Forager's exo-shell is still regenerating from his encounter with Lobo in "Home Fires". * Brion keeps reading up news on Markovia ever since his banishment in "Eminent Threat". He has been seen doing so in "Evolution" as well. * Artemis gives Forager a Glamour Charm created by Zatanna. Zatanna previously made one for Artemis in "Depths". * According to the news, Gregor Markov is facing backlash from his stance on Quraci refugees and meta-humans. He banned the latter from Markovia in "Eminent Threat" and reinstated sanctuary for the former in "Home Fires". * Dick briefs Brion on the latest lead on his sister uncovered by Batman in the previous episode. * The end credits shot features Lobo's little finger after being severed in "Home Fires". Trivia * Number 16: The episode begins at 07:16 EDT. * End credits shot: Lobo's severed little finger on the grounds of Owings Mills becoming deformed. Questions Answered questions * How can Violet create a boom tube? (Answer) Quotes External links * * Buy this episode in HD on iTunes * Buy this episode in HD on Amazon.com Category:A to Z Category:Season three episodes Category:Episodes animated by DR Movie Category:Episodes directed by Mel Zwyer Category:Episodes written by Mae Catt